El legado Lancaster D
by NorwegianPirate
Summary: Lancaster D Helga es una chica que ha sido esclava de los Tenryubitos desde su nacimiento. El solo pronunciar su nombre en la Tierra Santa es un pecado castigado con la muerte. Ella lo que más ansía es su libertad, averiguar quién es de verdad y encontrar respuestas a esos poderes tan extraordinarios que posee. Se embarcará en una gran aventura con los Sombrero de Paja.
1. Chapter 1: Libertad

**Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic. Os presentaré la historia de un personaje inventado por mí y su vida en el mundo de One Piece con los piratas de Barbablanca y los Sombrero de Paja. Espero que les guste la trama. Puede que haya romance, pero será muy de fondo ya que me quiero centrar más en las aventuras y la historia.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_-1: Libertad -_

Recibí un tremendo golpe en mi cabeza y lo único que pude hacer fue retorcerme del dolor que sentía. Mis manos y pies, atados a la pared con unas cadenas, me impedían escapar de aquella situación. Además, en mi cuello portaba un collar muy pesado que podía explotar con tan solo el contacto con las manos.

Era una tortura cruel, había perdido la noción del tiempo con cada paliza, cada vejación, cada insulto, cada golpe… mi vida era una constante humillación por parte de todos aquellos que se creían superiores por tener un estatus y vivir en Mariejois. Porque, en efecto, desde que tengo memoria vivo aquí, en la Tierra Santa, donde los llamados dioses pueden actuar a su libre albedrio…

Y todos sabemos que solo hay dos formas de estar en Mariejois, ser un descendiente divino o ser su esclavo. Por supuesto, yo estaba allí por la segunda opción. Nunca me han permitido preguntar el porqué de estar ahí, por qué soy una esclava que les sirve desde que tengo uso de razón. Lo único que conozco de mi pasado es mi nombre, Lancaster D Helga y el simple acto de querer preguntar o si quiera de mencionarlo, por mi parte o por la de los demás esclavos, estaba penado con la muerte.

Así que desde pequeña me despojaron de lo único que me quedaba, mi nombre. No obstante, me pusieron el nombre de Lilith en tono burlesco ya que esta era un demonio. De todas maneras, no me aguanté las ganas de preguntar sobre mi pasado y mi nombre a esclavos con los que me había criado. Algunos me ignoraban y otros me alertaban de que estaba prohibido el simple hecho de pronunciar ese nombre.

Solo dos de los sirvientes de los nobles que llevaban sirviendo a la misma familia décadas me explicaron lo que sabían de mí y esa conversación la llevo grabada a fuego en mi memoria. De hecho, fueron ellas dos quienes me revelaron mi identidad…

_8 años antes_

–_No sé quién soy –dije con lagrimas en los ojos mezclada con la sangre de la paliza de hacía un par de horas. Ni siquiera me dejaban limpiarme la sangre de mis heridas. Otra muestra más de sus humillaciones._

–_Todos dejamos de ser quién realmente somos –dijo con lastima mientras me extendía un paño humedo._

–_¿De verdad me llamo Lilith? Es que siento que esa no soy yo… –le pregunté a lo que ella me miró con sorpresa._

–_Tienes que prometernos que no contaras ni una palabra de lo que te vamos a decir –me dijo muy seria yo asentí con preocupación._

–_Aunque solo tengas 5 años mereces saber la verdad… Osaka cierra la puerta –esta obedeció._

–_Ya está, esta conversación no saldrá de aquí –asentí apretándome el vestido con fuerza._

–_Tu nombre es Lancaster D Helga, no Lilith… al nacer asesinaron a tus padres y te cambiaron automáticamente el nombre. Nosotras te críamos –tragó saliva– nadie sabe la razón del porqué tienen tanto miedo a el linaje Lancaster y aún más a la D. lo único de lo que estamos seguras Osaka y yo es que tú y tu familia sois un peligro para la estabilidad del sistema del mundo y por esa razón asesinaron a toda tu familia y a ti te mantienen aquí._

–_No entiendo que culpa tengo yo… –dije secándome la sangre de la herida mientras miraba el suelo._

–_Debes ser libre y navegar por el mundo para saber tus orígenes y la razón de que te escondan al mundo y te torturen._

Después de aquella conversación, entraron más de 5 agentes del gobierno que nos estaban espiando y nos detuvieron a las tres. Nos pusieron una al lado de la otra de espaldas y nos apuntaron con sus armas, pero uno de los nobles los detuvo alegando que yo era demasiado valiosa como para matarme. Me separaron de ellas y se dispusieron a disparar a las dos. Osaka antes de ser disparada me dijo las palabras que aún hoy me mantienen con vida.

–"_¿Nunca te avergüences de quién eres, vive libre por el mar y descúbrelo!" –las dispararon en la cabeza y ambas cayeron al suelo._

Lo último que recuerdo fue quedarme junto a sus cuerpos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, nadie debería pasar por aquello, ni siquiera una niña de tan solo cinco años.

_Actualidad_

Y hoy nos encontramos, en la enésima paliza del día por revelarme. Los golpes y los insultos ya no me afectaban. Me mantenía firme, aunque sintiera un terrible dolor físico y un gran cansancio.

–¡Que asco me dais los Lancaster, si fuera por mí te mataría ahora mismo! –me agarró de mi larga cabellera rubia y me subió hasta su altura para que le mirara a los ojos. Yo lo miré con furia y le escupí en la cara. Recibí una patada en el estómago que me hizo doblarme y escupir sangre.

–Maldito… –me volvió a golpear aprovechando que estaba en el suelo. El último puñetazo logré detenerlo con mis manos– eres un cobarde.

–¡Callate maldita cría, solo tienes 13 años! ¿Quién te crees que eres? –A lo que yo sonreí con soberbia sabía lo que me esperaría tras pronunciar esas palabras, pero me daba igual.

–Una Lancaster D –cerré los ojos con fuerza sabiendo lo que me ocurriría a continuación no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de furia.

Seguí esperando un golpe que no llegó, antes de abrir los ojos sentí una energía muy fuerte alrededor, tanto que hizo resquebrajarse el collar y las cadenas que portaba. Cuando abrí los ojos, las cadenas cayeron al suelo y observé al verdugo tirado en el suelo inconsciente. ¿Eso lo había hecho yo?

–No entiendo lo que está pasando, pero debo aprovechar esta oportunidad, es ahora o nunca –me levanté como pude, realmente esa paliza me había dejado exhausta.

Corrí por los pasillos intentando hacer a un lado el dolor de mi estómago y mi pierna derecha, ahora más que nunca me sentía viva y con la oportunidad de escapar. Subí de los calabozos hasta el primer piso encontrándome con un pasillo larguísimo a la derecha y una gran puerta al final. En un principio, me planteé salir por esa puerta, pero pensé que sería muy arriesgado ya que daba al jardín interior y siempre había algún Tenryubito. Me dirigí hacia una de las ventanas y forcejeé un poco para poder abrirla sin éxito. No obstante, en la otra dirección del pasillo había una abierta, lo cual aproveché para poder escapar.

No tenía ningún plan, ni estrategia para poder huir. Tan solo mi ingenio y mis inmensas ganas de salir de aquel infierno. De un salto subí a la repisa y salí por la gran ventana. Me aseguré de que ningún guardia me hubiese visto, pues todo se iría al traste.

En la parte exterior del gran palacio había un saliente bajo todas las ventanas a modo de decoración, el cual me sirvió para poderme mover libremente. En un momento dado, fui a girar hacia otro lado de la enorme estructura cuando sentí una gran punzada en mi cabeza y una imagen que me mostraba que había 5 guardias al otro lado. No me lo creí hasta que me percaté que lo que había visto junto con la punzada, era real. Era como si mi alma estuviera previniendo a mi cuerpo de los peligros que me rodeaban.

Seguían apareciendo imágenes en mi cabeza hasta el punto de poder ver con claridad todo el terreno de Mariejois con las personas que se encontraban allí. Podía sentir su fuerza, como algunos tenían mayor fortaleza que otros. Sus movimientos, incluso algunos de sus pensamientos. Creía que me había vuelto loca e intenté apartar todo eso de mi cabeza sin éxito.

Sin embargo, decidí guiarme por esos instintos ya que me habían salvado la vida una vez. Di mil vueltas por las paredes y me introduje en el interior de otra ventana abierta. Allí no había nadie tal y como mi mente me había mostrado momentos antes de entrar.

De repente, un fuerte pitido sonó por todo el palacio haciendo alertar a todo aquel se encontraba allí. Por megafonía dieron la voz de alarma.

–"_A todo el personal de Mariejois, la esclava número 84.571 se ha escapado de su celda y se ha despojado de sus cadenas. Su nombre es Lancaster D Helga o también conocida como larga cabellera rubia ondulada y unos ojos azules característicos. Su mera existencia ya supone un peligro así que rogamos que la recuperen, viva o muerta, cuanto antes" _–tragué saliva fuertemente, me habían descubierto.

Seguí corriendo y divisé un árbol a través de un gran ventanal. No lo dudé y aceleré lo más rápido que pude, crucé mis brazos, cerré los ojos y salté. Tuve suerte de aterrizar en una de sus ramas no sin antes golpearme la cabeza y hacerme pequeños cortes por los cristales rotos.

Bajé del árbol con agilidad y corrí hasta la puerta principal, con suerte habría muy pocos guardias ya que prácticamente todas las unidades me estaban buscando en el interior del palacio.

Nunca me había importado morir, es más siempre me preguntaba porque después de todas aquellas torturas no acababan conmigo. Cada día veía morir a decenas de esclavos y a ninguno de los verdugos les temblaba el pulso. Sin embargo, conmigo era diferente porque me llevaban hasta el límite, pero no me dejaban morir. Pero en ese momento, que tenía tan cerca mi libertad no quería y no lo iba a permitir.

Llegué a la puerta y, como esperaba, había un par de guardias. Nada de lo que yo no me pudiera encargar. Durante estos años había aprendido a defenderme y a luchar, también había aprendido a no oponer resistencia para no alargar más la paliza. Me dirigí directa a uno de ellos que portaba una lanza, se la arrebaté dándole una patada en el torso y se la clavé en el cuello. Sentí como una de las personas que me mostraba mi cabeza desaparecía, ya no sentía su fuerza vital. Me importó bien poco ya tendría tiempo de plantearme que le sucedía a mi cuerpo.

Encaré al otro guardia con lanza, me atacó intentando clavarme la lanza en el brazo, pero lo esquivé retrocediendo. Choqué mi lanza contra la suya varias veces hasta que en un ágil movimiento se la arrojé al suelo. Me miró con un ápice de miedo, pero se lanzó contra mí. Yo le asesté un golpe en la cabeza con el mango de mi arma y le di una patada en la cara.

En aquella trifulca había perdido muchísimo tiempo y eso no me lo podía permitir. Vi como a mis espaldas se acercaba una tropa armada con pistolas y otras armas de fuego que me apuntaban. Eso no me detuvo en mi huida, no obstante, al cruzar la puerta otro grupo armado me apuntaba. Estaba rodeada y no tenía donde escapar.

–En sus puestos, apunten… –ambos bandos se pusieron en formación. No podía hacer nada me tenían rodeada y no podía escapar a ningún sitio.

–A mi señal –oí que decía el oficial. Detrás de ellos aparecieron los Tenryubitos que me tenían prisionera como su esclava. Con una sonrisa asquerosa que me hubiera gustado borrar de su cara de un golpe.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, mientras me abrazaba a mi misma y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo. Era el final, podía sentirlo. Aquel bonito sueño de libertad no se pudo materializar, solo se quedó en un sueño imposible. Esperé los disparos.

–Disparen –oí como las balas de las armas eran expulsadas de su cámara con la intención de atravesarme y así, acabar con mi vida de una vez por todas.

Oí gritos de dolor de algunos soldados, miré mi cuerpo y vi los agujeros por donde habían impactado las balas. Pero era extraño, no sentía dolor, ni siquiera había sangre. Vi como mi cuerpo se regeneraba automáticamente. Me giré para observar ambos lados, había guardias tirados por el suelo, otros lamentándose por lo ocurrido. La confusión reinaba en el lugar y yo seguí sin poder creerme lo que había ocurrido.

–¿Qué? –es lo único que pude articular.

Empecé a dejar de sentir cuerpos a mi alrededor, otra vez esa extraña sensación. Quizá eso quería decir que habían muerto. ¿Es que acaso me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Qué le está pasando a mi cuerpo? Me agarré la cabeza fuertemente, era demasiado para mí. Intenté apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me levanté y seguí corriendo.

Después de mucho esfuerzo conseguí salir del hogar de los Tenryubitos, pero no sabía cómo salir de Mariejois puesto que estábamos en la zona más alta, la Reverse Mountain. Un grupo seguía persiguiéndome, alterando a toda la aristocracia del lugar.

–No se cansan, ¿qué puedo hacer? –me pregunté mientras seguía hasta el final de aquella lujosa megápolis– tiene que haber alguna manera de bajar…

Llegué a la puerta de salida de la ciudad de los nobles, un guardía intentó detenerme, pero yo ágilmente le salté por encima, caí al suelo e hice una pequeña voltereta para reducir el impacto ya estaba suficientemente herida y dolorida. Además de confundida.

Ante mi tenía el final de la Reverse Mountain, había un transporte que transportaba a los nobles hasta las islas que estaban al nivel del mar. El inmenso mar, nunca lo había visto. Era tan basto, tan grande, tan indomable. Era la clara descripción de la libertad. Descarté la opción de utilizar aquel elevador pues me capturarían enseguida. Aunque no supieran de mi existencia, mi forma de vestir y mi gran marca en la espalda, semi borrada por una cicatriz que me la atravesaba, se darían cuenta que era una esclava.

Volvía a estar en un aprieto y esta vez no tendría la suerte de ser salvada como en las ocasiones anteriores. Observé las posibilidades que tenía, lanzarme por la gran montaña o ser capturada y volver a ser esclava de los Tenryubitos.

–Estas rodeada, no podrás escapar –me avisó uno de los oficiales mientras sacaba una gran espada de su espalda.

Se adelantó y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección mientras yo intenté retroceder hasta que me percaté que tenía el precipicio a mis espaldas. Hice un movimiento con la mano para evitar que se acercara y vi como salían dardos de hielo que atravesaron el cuerpo del oficial y se agrandaron. Vi como caía de rodillas al suelo y dejé de sentirlo.

Me observé la mano sorprendida, la tenía cubierta de hielo… como si mi mano estuviera hecha de él. Sin embargo, no sentía ni frio ni dolor. Era como si eso fuera parte de mí. Los guardias armados se asustaron y empezaron a retroceder lentamente. Pensé que quizá tenía la capacidad de poder manipular el hielo así que me agaché puse la mano en el suelo e intenté congelarlos a todos. Funcionó.

No podía describir como me sentía en ese momento, quizá aterrorizada porque no sabía que le estaba pasando a mi propio cuerpo. Por un momento, vi un destello de esperanza, con aquello podía defenderme. Mi felicidad no duró mucho ya que apareció un cargo importante de la armada y me hirió.

–Todos debemos ocupar el lugar que nos corresponde, tu no serás menos –dijo un hombre altísimo con un traje amarillo y unas gafas de sol. Me apuntaba con el dedo y este brillaba. Quizá una habilidad de la fruta del diablo.

–Yo quiero ser libre y prefiero la muerte antes que volver a la esclavitud –me dejé caer por el precipicio, vi como el infierno se alejaba de mí. Sonreí tristemente pues mis únicos momentos de libertad serían aquellos segundos de caída libre. Cerré los ojos, manteniendo la sonrisa en mis labios. La libertad se sentía bien…

**POV Narrador**

–Rayleigh-san mire –dijo una mujer alta de pelo negro corto con un cigarro en su boca.

–Me sorprende que siga viva, tiene un Haki muy poderoso –contesto el llamado Rayleigh mientras sostenía a una muchacha en sus brazos llena de heridas con una sonrisa en su boca– curémosla Shakky, no la podemos dejar morir.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, es una pequeña presentación de nuestro nuevo personaje.**

**Si les ha gustado, háganmelo saber puesto que es lo que mas anima a un escritor a seguir con sus historias!**


	2. Chapter 2: Respuestas

**Os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste. Poco a poco irán apareciendo mas personajes. Es importante para mi sentar las bases de la vida de la protagonista puesto que sino no tendría sentido la historia.**

**Que disfrutéis la lectura.**

–_Me sorprende que siga viva, tiene un Haki muy poderoso –contesto el llamado Rayleigh mientras sostenía a una muchacha en sus brazos llena de heridas con una sonrisa en su boca– curémosla Shakky, no la podemos dejar morir._

_-2: Respuestas -_

**POV Helga**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, un rayo de luz se había colado por el pequeño ventanuco situado en la pared izquierda haciendo que me despertara. Intenté incorporarme, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo dolía demasiado como para si quiera poder hacer algún movimiento. Recordé todo lo que pasó, como me lancé desde la Reverse Mountain en busca de una libertad que creí que era mi muerte, mi descanso eterno. Sin embargo, la dura realidad me golpeó otra vez, encontrándome en una habitación desconocida sin poder moverme.

–¿Por qué… por qué sigo viva? –sollocé mientras unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por mis heridas mejillas. Aquel contacto me escocía demasiado.

Hubiera deseado morir en aquel momento, ahora me encontraba en un punto muerto. La incertidumbre de no saber que pasará a continuación me mataba porque quizá había caído otra vez en manos de alguien que querría aprovecharse de mí. El simple hecho de imaginármelo me producía repulsión y terror.

Intenté girarme en aquella cama para poder bajar de ella, la espalda me dolía como si me hubieran clavado 10 dagas. Levanté uno de mis brazos y lo coloqué en el extremo de la cama emitiendo un pequeño quejido de dolor. Seguí intentando incorporarme, pero mis piernas no respondían, así que lo único que conseguí fue caer al suelo emitiendo un sonoro grito de dolor.

–Veo que ya estás despierta –me dijo una mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La miré con recelo– no te haré nada.

Levanto las manos para darme a entender que no pretendía hacerme daño y no sé por qué razón decidí confiar en ella. Era una mujer alta de mediana edad. Tenía el cabello negro azabache muy corto, por encima de los hombros aproximadamente. Tenía una mirada confiada y un cigarrillo en su boca.

–¿Puedes moverte? –negué con la cabeza. Ella se acercó a mí, puso mi brazo cuidadosamente sobre su hombro y me agarró para ayudarme a sentarme en la cama.

–Gracias –solo pude decir con la cabeza gacha. Ella sonrío.

–Cuando te encontramos nos preocupamos mucho. Jamás habíamos visto a alguien tan joven con aquella clase de heridas –me miró con lo que creía que era una mirada maternal– debes haberlo pasado muy mal.

Yo seguía mirando hacia mis manos, las apretaba con fuerza mientras lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro hasta caer en mi regazo. Lo había pasado mal, pero no era nada comparado con lo que me esperaría ahora. No tenía a nadie ni a dónde ir; no sabía nada de mí y de mi pasado, tan solo conocía mi nombre. Algo que aterraba a todo aquel que lo conocía y estaba penado con la decapitación en la Tierra Santa.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó mirándome.

–Mi nombre es Lilith –titubeé mientras lo decía.

–Parece que no eres totalmente honesta, ¿hay algún motivo por el que tengas que ocultar tu verdadero nombre? –me había descubierto. Pero recordé las palabras que me dijo Osaka antes de morir: "¡_Nunca te avergüences de quién eres, vive libre por el mar y descúbrelo!"_

–Mi nombre real es Lancaster D Helga –suspiré y observé su cara de sorpresa que fue reemplazada por una cálida sonrisa.

–¿Lancaster D? Sabía que esos ojos azules, esas facciones y ese Haki no eran de una persona común –La miré con curiosidad. Ella sabía algo sobre mi apellido y lo que significaba.

–¿Qué sabes sobre mi apellido? ¿Qué es el Haki? –empecé a preguntarle sin parar todas las dudas que tenía y ella tan solo me miraba con gracia.

–Tranquilizate, yo no sé demasiado sobre ello. Pero sé de alguien que te lo puede contar. Vendrá pronto, mientras tanto intenta descansar –dijo mientras me ayudaba a recostarme y acto seguido se marchó de la habitación.

Yo me quedé ahí mirando el techo sumida en mis pensamientos. Quizá encontraría alguna respuesta de aquella persona que tenía información sobre el apellido Lancaster D. Lo que deseaba era descubrir mi pasado y mis orígenes, pero lo que más ansiaba era ser libre y salir al mar, conocer el mundo y sitios maravillosos. Cerré los ojos y me volví a quedar dormida.

**POV Narrador**

Shakky se encontraba secando los vasos que anteriormente había lavado. No podía creerse que tenía ni más ni menos que a una Lancaster en una de las habitaciones de su posada. Sonrió al recordar la ignorancia de la joven y las ganas de saber más. Para el mundo no era un secreto el hecho de que los Lancaster fueron peligrosos para el mundo, no obstante, se desconocen las razones. Otra de las manipulaciones del Gobierno Mundial. Además, le inquietaba el hecho de poseer una D en su apellido puesto que sabía con certeza el peligro que corría esa muchacha.

–Shakky pareces distraída, ¿ha sucedido algo? –Le preguntó un hombre con el pelo largo canoso y una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos.

–Rayleigh-san, la chica ya ha despertado –suspiró.

–Eso es buena señal entonces –Shakky asintió– ¿Te ha dicho algo?

–Es una Lancaster –dijo con firmeza Shakky– no me puedo imaginar por lo que ha tenido que pasar. No sabe nada más. Lo único que me ha pedido han sido respuestas y le he dicho que tu podrías ayudarla.

–Ya veo, así que el legado de los Lancaster D no ha sido eliminado –se rascó la barbilla y acto seguido sonrió– ¡qué buena noticia!

–Lo mismo pensé cunado me lo dijo, estoy deseando oís su historia –Rayleigh asintió con un atisbo de alegría en sus ojos.

–Por ahí viene –contestó Rayleigh al notar la presencia de la muchacha a su espalda. Se giró para mirarla y vio como se sostenía del marco de la puerta mientras respiraba pesadamente.

–Siéntate en el sofá, enseguida te traeré algo para que te alimentes –ella simplemente asintió apenada.

–No tengo nada para pagarte –Shakky sonrió y se marchó a la cocina.

La muchacha y Rayleigh se quedaron a solas en la sala y este la observaba con una sonrisa. Helga se preguntaba quien era ese hombre y por qué lo sentía tan poderoso. Ejerciaun poder de intimidación muy fuerte lo que le hacía pensar a Helga que este hombre era muy poderoso. No sabía la razón por la que se fiaba de aquel instinto tan misterioso que había empezado a aflorar el día de su huida.

**POV Helga**

–Así que tu nombre es Lancaster D Helga –tragué saliva y asentí. Él sonrió– me alegro de que estés viva.

Abrí los ojos exageradamente puesto que no me esperaba recibir aquellas palabras. Desde que supe mi verdadera identidad, siempre me habían inculcado que era algo penado con la muerte si algún esclavo o yo pronunciábamos ese nombre. Toda la vida me han hecho vivir bajo un apodo que no era el mío y en lo único que podía pensar era que al salir de Mariejois recibiría el mismo trato por parte de la gente que supiera de mi existencia.

–Tranquila, no tengas miedo de contarme nada. Te inculcaron el miedo a ti misma por tu apellido, sin embargo, hay mucha gente a la que no le importan los orígenes, el linaje o la identidad. Esos factores no definen a una persona –sonrió tranquilizadoramente y yo me sentí relajada al ver que no todas las personas eran iguales. Eso me hizo confiar en él, tampoco tenía más opciones.

–¿Quién eres? –inquirí.

–Soy Silvers Rayleigh. Ahora solo soy un viejo, pero antes formaba parte de la tripulación de Gol D Roger –me comentaba.

–¿Gol D Roger? Lo dices como si fuera una persona con mucho poder –le respondí porque no sabía quien era ese hombre al que mencionaba. Me miró sorprendido.

–Fue el Rey de los Piratas tiempo atrás y yo era su segundo de abordo –percibí una mirada melancólica y como su voz se apagaba. Acto seguido desvió la mirada de su copa hacia mí, noté cierta compasión en ella– ¿No sabías quién era?

–No –y se hizo el silencio.

No sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar, estaba muy confundida. En mi tiempo en Mariejois los esclavos no recibíamos ningún tipo de información del exterior, tan solo sabíamos de lo que oíamos cuchichear a los Tenryubitos y a sus guardaespaldas del Gobierno Mundial. Para nosotros era todo puro aislamiento. No teníamos derecho a nada.

Shakky muy amablemente me puso un plato de comida con un vaso de agua ante mis ojos y a mi se me hizo la boca agua. Jamás en mi vida había visto un plato tan exquisito.

–Nos tienes intrigada muchacha, ¿cómo has llegado hasta esta isla en tan mal estado? –preguntó la camarera con curiosidad y a la vez preocupación.

–A decir verdad, no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé donde me encuentro –me encogí de hombros mientras comía, estaba delicioso.

–¿Dónde estabas antes de que perdieras la memoria? ¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó Rayleigh mientras se llevaba la jarra de cerveza a la boca.

–Desconozco mis orígenes, desde que tengo uso de razón he estado en Mariejois –ambos pararon de hacer lo que estaban ocupando y me miraron perplejos. Yo me sentí algo avergonzada.

–¿Te tenían como esclava de los Tenryubitos? –asentí temerosa, con solo oír la palabra esclava me hacía temblar– ¿cómo has podido escapar?

–Uno de los verdugos que me estaba golpeando en el sótano del gran palacio de Mariejois se desmayó de repente y mis cadenas, junto con el collar, cayeron al suelo y yo aproveché para huir –les relaté todo lo que recordaba. Desde la escapada por la fachada del gran palacio hasta la pequeña lucha que tuve con los guardias… –cuando me vi rodeada por un hombre que emitía luz por su dedo y estaba al borde de la Reverse Mountain, me lancé al vacío.

Se formo un silencio muy tenso entre nosotros, ellos dos seguían mirándome con incredulidad mientras yo me abrazaba a mi misma. Recordar todo aquello me dolía demasiado porque yo esperaba morir. Ahora tenía la incertidumbre de que pasaría después.

–Pensé que moriría –susurré con tristeza– ahora no sé qué me pasará.

–Eres alguien realmente valiente siendo tan joven –sonrió Rayleigh mientras se sentaba a mi lado– propio de un Lancaster.

–¿Qué sabes sobre eso? –pregunté alzando mi voz.

–Todos los Lancaster están muertos, menos tú –tragué saliva– se dice que las voluntades de aquellas personas que se han ido pueden residir en aquellas personas que siguen vivas y tu acarreas con el peso de todo tu linaje.

–No lo entiendo –contesté.

–Es difícil de comprenderlo. Además, el Gobierno Mundial siempre ha considerado a los D como enemigos. El hecho de que tu poseas ese apellido y esa letra te convierte en alguien extremadamente peligrosa –dio un sorbo a su bebida y prosiguió– tienen miedo del pasado.

–¿Cómo pueden tener miedo de alguien solo por un maldito apellido o por un pasado que ya no está? Es algo ilógico –no pude continuar porque Rayleigh me interrumpió.

–Helga… ¿Sabes el significado de tu apellido? –negué con la cabeza– "_Destinados a gobernar"_. Hay vacíos en la historia por mero interés de aquellos que gobiernan y no se sabe mucho acerca de vosotros, pero lo único que se nos ha contado es que 1 de cada 1000 Lancaster D nacerá con la capacidad de despertar un poder inimaginable que podría hacer temblar el mundo.

–¿Crees que por eso he estado desde el día de mi nacimiento encerrada en Mariejois? –pregunté.

–Estoy seguro y el hecho de que te cambiaran el nombre lo reafirma –se rascó la perilla mientras miraba al frente.

–Es imposible, ¿cómo alguien va a desarrollar algún poder sin poseer una Akuma No Mi? –me rasqué la cabellera frenéticamente, era demasiada información.

–Como te he dicho, a lo largo de la historia el Gobierno Mundial se ha encargado de borrar del mapa a personas y hacer desaparece la historia del pasado del mundo –se volteó hacia mi y me observo detenidamente– ¿Has notado algún cambio en ti? ¿Algo anómalo que no pudieras hacer antes y ahora sí?

–Bueno, noto a las personas, su posición y sus pensamientos. Es como si pudiera percibir su fuerza vital y cuando alguien muere dejo de sentirlos –Rayleigh amplió su sonrisa– y cuando se desmayó el hombre que me torturó y se me abrieron las cadenas noté una energía que me envolvía.

–Así que, con tan solo 13 años, ya posees el Haki del Rey y el de Observación –lo miré con marcada confusión– y probablemente hayas sobrevivido a la caída por tu Haki de la Armadura.

–¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –solo río ante mi reacción. En ese momento me percaté de un detalle que había pasado por alto en mi relato.

–Rayleigh-san… se me había olvidado mencionarle que pude congelar a varías personas y lanzar dardos de hielo… –Rayleigh dejó su jarra vacía en la mesa y sonrió con satisfacción.

–La Lancaster elegida ya ha sido revelada, eres tú –sentenció.

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review porque me haría muy feliz. En el próximo episodio las cosas se tornarán más interesantes y aparecerán personajes muy queridos.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nueva vida

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el capítulo 3. Espero que lo disfrutéis y dejéis algún comentario ya que no hay nada más satisfactorio para un escritor que recibir comentarios de sus lectores.**

**¡Aquí os dejo la continuación, espero que os guste!**

–_Rayleigh-san… se me había olvidado mencionarle que pude congelar a varias personas y lanzar dardos de hielo… –Rayleigh dejó su jarra vacía en la mesa y sonrió con satisfacción._

–_La Lancaster elegida ya ha sido revelada, eres tú –sentenció_.

_-3: Nueva vida-_

–¿A que te refieres? –inquirí con marcada preocupación. Rayleigh suspiró.

–Como te he contado antes, una persona de cada mil del linaje Lancaster hereda unos poderes inimaginables capaz de destruir el mundo –lo miré aterrorizada y volví mi vista a las palmas de mis manos. ¿Realmente yo era capaz de destruir el mundo?

–Yo no quiero destruir nada, solo quiero ser libre… –Rayleigh sonrió y puso su mano en mi cabellera revoloteándome.

Fue un contacto fraternal que jamás había recibido por parte de nadie. Las veces que me tocaban era para golpearme y torturarme cruelmente. Ese contacto se sentía cálido y tranquilizador. Era la sensación más cercana al cariño que había tenido y aún así él era un total desconocido.

–Además, ¿por qué lo tengo yo y no cualquier otra persona de mi familia? –Observé como Rayleigh se rascaba la barbilla, pensativo mientras miraba hacia el techo.

–Por lo que sé, no es que los miembros de tus ancestros no lo poseyeran… sino que ninguno ha tenido la capacidad para desarrollarlo como lo has hecho tu –lo miré con duda y el me sonrió cálidamente– en resumen, esos poderes han ido pasando de generación en generación a lo largo del tiempo a través de vuestro ADN. Pero poseerlo no significa que se pueda manifestar al exterior. Por lo que solo unos pocos han podido manifestarlo, entre ellos estás tú.

–¿Cuántos de mis ancestros han podido desarrollar este poder? –pregunté con curiosidad.

–Solo una persona, fue una mujer. No se puede constatar al 100% puesto que el gobierno se encargó de eliminar esa parte de la historia dejando el vació más grande de la historia. El Vacío de los 100 años, hace 800 años –sentenció con firmeza.

–Entonces… ¿la única persona, excluyéndome, que ha podido poseer ese poder fue hace casi más de 800 años? –Vi como Rayleigh asentía y, a continuación, daba un largo trago a su jarra.

Mi cabeza empezaba a palpitar debido al reguero de información que corría frenéticamente por mi cerebro. El flujo de imágenes que pasaban por mi mente era incontrolable y las miles de incógnitas, que se habían creado a raíz de la explicación de Rayleigh, se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me los rasqué con fuerza, acto seguido me recosté en mi asiento y suspiré pesadamente. Vi como Rayleigh se levantaba y retiraba mi plato junto con su jarra, ahora vacía, para dirigirse a lavarlos. Lo intenté detener, pero no me lo permitió.

Me dejó unos minutos sola, para que pensase sobre todo aquello. El corazón iba a toda velocidad, casi parecía que se fuera a salir de mi pecho. Podía oír cada latido frenético, podía sentir el bombeo constante de sangre y como recorría todo mi cuerpo, oxigenándolo. Pasado un tiempo, Rayleigh salió de una puerta de detrás del mostrador que yo intuía que era la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Quieres descubrir más ¿verdad? –asentí sin ni siquiera mirarlo– quedándote aquí no conseguirás tu propósito.

–Lo sé, pero no sé por donde empezar… –Contesté ligeramente apenada.

–Por el principio –lo miré y puse los ojos en blanco. Él rio ligeramente– haciéndote fuerte, despertando tus poderes, entrenando tu Haki.

–Como podré despertarlo en su totalidad, ni siquiera sé como he podido congelar a tantas personas –dije con resignación llevándome la mano a la frente.

–Te ofrezco un trato –eso hizo captar mi atención. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, expectante– te ofrezco entrenarte y ayudarte a desarrollar tus habilidades.

–¿De verdad? –sonreí ampliamente como nunca se me había permitido ni había tenido oportunidad.

–Un año, después te marcharás de esta isla –asentí un poco apenada pues la idea de separarme de aquel viejo tan entrañable y amable, que hacía apenas unas horas que acababa de conocer, me generaba tristeza– Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu sueño?

Es algo que nadie me había preguntado ni si quiera me había llegado a plantear puesto que mi situación no me lo permitía. Sin embargo, una idea me había rondado siempre por la cabeza desde que era muy pequeña y, hasta el día de hoy, es mi último pensamiento antes de que acabe el día.

–Quiero ser fuerte y navegar libremente por el mar. Y, además, quiero saber sobre mi linaje y todo lo que envuelve a los Lancaster D. Ese es mi sueño –afirmé triunfante. Por fin, se me había permitido manifestar mi sueño– por cierto, ¿por qué sabes tanto sobre mis ancestros?

–Cuando acabe tu entrenamiento, el día en que te marches, te lo contaré si sigues aún con las ganas –asentí y vi como Rayleigh se dirigía al exterior del antro. Se giró hacía mi posición y yo lo miré extrañada– ¿A qué esperas?

Inmediatamente me levanté de la silla haciendo caso omiso de las heridas y el dolor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo. Eso era parte de mi entrenamiento tanto físico como mental. Ambos salimos y nos dirigimos a la costa dónde nos esperaba un pequeño bote. Subimos y nos dirigimos a una pequeña islita deshabitada al norte del Archipiélago Sabaody. Allí empezó mi entrenamiento.

**POV Narrador**

Los meses de entrenamiento iban pasando y Helga se volvía más fuerte. Aprendió a controlar el Haki de la Observación y el primer nivel de Haki de Armadura, aunque el Haki del Rey le costaba bastante controlarlo. Algo a lo que Rayleigh le restó importancia puesto que cuanto más fuerte se hiciera durante sus futuros combates contra otros rivales, más aumentaría su poder, no solo en Haki.

Rayleigh le explicó que la razón por la cual podía destruir el mundo es porque se decía que aquellos Lancaster que desarrollaran el poder, este se basaría en el control total de la materia elemental del planeta, es decir, en los elementos. Agua, fuego, tierra, aire y hielo.

Su entrenamiento se basó en el desarrollo de sus Hakis, el despertar de sus poderes pero, sobre todo, en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Se había convertido en una luchadora experta adquiriendo muchas técnicas y tácticas de combate y esto, junto con su Haki de la Armadura, la hacían realmente peligrosa en la batalla física. Su esbelta figura, sus largas extremidades y su flexibilidad le permitían hacer movimientos y ataques con gran agilidad y rapidez. Por este motivo, la muchacha prefería luchar sin el uso de sus poderes pues aún no tenía un control total de ellos, de hecho, la desgastaban mucho como para usarlos recurrentemente.

Pasó el tiempo y, una semana antes de que acabara el entrenamiento, Rayleigh se marchó de la isla para dejar que Helga entrenase por su cuenta. Alegando que volvería a buscarla cuando la semana hubiera finalizado y mientras haría los preparativos para su marcha.

_En Sabaody…_

–¡Rayleigh! Me alegro de verte, ¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Shakky sonriente mientras le servía su típica jarra de sake a Rayleigh.

–Es una luchadora excepcional, en muy poco tiempo ha adquirido tantas habilidades de lucha que me parece algo sorprendente –sonrió con satisfacción.

–Es difícil sorprenderte a estas alturas, la muchacha debe de ser increíble entonces –asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida– ¿Destaca en algo?

–Es una estratega excelente. Es meticulosa, calculadora y muy cerebral, pero a la vez tiene ese punto de ambición e ímpetu –Rayleigh se quedó pensativo observando el suave movimiento de la bebida en su jarra. Shakky posó una mano sobre la de Rayleigh y la apretó suavemente.

–En una semana se irá, te entristece, ¿verdad? –Rayleigh suspiró dando a entender a Shakky que le apenaba. Ella sonrió.

–Ella debe cumplir su sueño y eso aquí no lo va a conseguir… –hizo una pausa– pero estoy seguro de que encontrará personas en quien confiar y que la protegerán pase lo que pase. Vivirá como ella quiera. Nosotros la estaremos observando desde aquí…

–Hablando de observar… tienes que ver esto. Nuestra muchacha ya es una persona buscada –Shakky le mostró a Rayleigh un diario junto con un poster de recompensa. En el se observa una de las fotos de Helga cuando estaba captiva en Mariejois con su nombre real "Lancaster D. Helga" y una recompensa de 100 millones de Berries.

–Este periódico es de un par de semanas, pero esto pasó un año atrás. Además, la dieron por muerta –dijo Rayleigh con notoria confusión. Shakky se encendió otro de sus cigarrillos.

–Desde ese suceso se han hecho investigaciones exhaustivas por toda la isla puesto que algún aldeano debió vernos cuando la trajimos aquí. Al no encontrarla han decidido maquillar un poco la situación y por ello han decidido ponerle una recompensa tan alta, para acabar con el problema –explicó Shakky mientras le servía más bebida a Rayleigh.

–Entiendo… Bueno es hora de hacer unas llamadas –se levantó Rayleigh con pesadez mientras se dirigía a un Den Den Mushi que la camarera tenía en un extremo del mostrador.

–¿Crees que aceptará? –preguntó Shakky con un poco de preocupación.

–A pesar de haber sido enemigos en el pasado, él nunca negaría la ayuda a alguien que la necesita –dijo Rayleigh mientras iniciaba la comunicación mediante aquel aparato en forma de caracol.

–¿Si? –Se escucha una voz ronca con una pizca de pereza. Rayleigh ante esto solo ríe.

–Garp, tengo que pedirte algo… –un estruendo se oyó del otro lado del aparato seguido de un sonoro "joder" por parte del hombre.

–Rayleigh, ¿quién te piensas que soy? Soy un marine, no tengo porque ayudarte –gruñó aquel hombre apodado Garp.

–No tienes que ayudarme a mí sino a una muchacha que se encuentra conmigo –Garp suspira pesadamente e insta a Rayleigh a continuar– Solo tiene 14 años, es huérfana y está buscada. Su vida corre peligro.

–Pero bueno, que os pensáis que soy… ¿una niñera? Primero el idiota de Roger y ahora tu… –se le oye farfullar del otro lado del teléfono mientras maldice al aire. Rayleigh suspira y no puede evitar emitir una carcajada.

–¿Sabes de quién se trata?

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –gritó enfadado. Se le notaba bastante agobiado.

–Lancaster D. Helga –se hizo el silencio, instantes después Rayleigh prosiguió– ha estado conmigo entrenando durante el último año y es una chica extremadamente fuerte, pero aún no está preparada para el mundo.

–¿Qué esperas que haga? No puedo ayudarte… –dijo en tono bajo por primera vez.

–Que la protejas como hiciste con el hijo de Roger.

–Lo de Ace es diferente, él no tenia recompensa sobre su cabeza cuando lo recogí y… –fue interrumpido por Rayleigh.

–¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras recogido? Ambos están condenados por su apellido, pero tu pudiste ayudar a Ace y… ahora lo consideras tu propio nieto ¿no es así? –hizo un sonido en señal de afirmación a lo que Rayleigh sonrió pues hacer que el mismísimo Garp entrara en razón era una tarea complicada.

–Esta bien… ¿qué necesitas que haga? –preguntó Garp con resignación.

–Llévatela al East Blue con tus nietos, que crezca feliz y se haga fuerte con buenas personas. Críala como si fuera tu nieta –después de recibir un "está bien" por parte de Garp sonrió triunfante.

–Tardaré unos cinco días en llegar –confirmó Garp.

–Ella estará lista, gracias… –posteriormente de oir un "idiota" por parte del marine, colgó el tDen Den Mushi.

–Parece que nuestra muchacha se marchará antes –comentó Shakky tras emitir un suspiró. Realmente les apenaba la marcha de Helga.

–Si, pero seguro que la volveremos a ver y veremos muchas noticias suyas, seguro que se convierte en alguien realmente importante –dijo Rayleigh mientras sonreía tristemente. Shakky posó su mano sobre la espalda de Rayleigh a modo de consuelo y él le emitió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**Aquí acaba el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado y que me lo hagan saber ya sea por comentarios o por mensajes privados (los contesto todos). En el próximo capitulo aparecerán nuestros chicos favoritos, Ace y Luffy, interactuando con Helga y teniendo aventuras.**

**Nos leemos nakamas!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Descubriendo

**Después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, que ha tenido muy buena acogida por vuestra parte y os agradezco de corazón, os traigo el capítulo 4 de nuestra querida Lancaster D Helga. Espero que lo disfrutéis y dejéis algún review.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

–_Si, pero seguro que la volveremos a ver y veremos muchas noticias suyas, seguro que se convierte en alguien realmente importante –dijo Rayleigh mientras sonreía tristemente. Shakky posó su mano sobre la espalda de Rayleigh a modo de consuelo y él le emitió una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

_**-Capítulo 4: Descubriendo-**_

Rayleigh se encontraba recostado en el asiento de la barra del bar inclinado ligeramente hacia delante. Una sonrisa melancólica cruzaba su rostro, era el momento y lo sabía. No podía retrasarlo más tiempo. En el fondo sabía que ella estaría bien con aquel hombre, a pesar de haber sido siempre enemigos, era perfectamente consciente de que Garp jamás podría dejar a alguien desamparado. Suspiró abatido y acto seguido se termino el contenido de su petaca de un solo trago. Nunca pensó que fuera tan duro desprenderse, por un tiempo, de alguien. Agitó la cabeza repetidamente para alejar esos pensamientos que le nublaban el cerebro.

–Carai, no pensaba que te llegaría a afectar tanto –comentó Shakky mientras se acercaba lentamente y posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Rayleigh. Lo apretó suavemente.

–Bueno, por mucho que me entristezca ella debe marcharse. Tiene que encontrar su camino, hacerse más fuerte, ser feliz y encontrar amigos en el mar que la cuiden y la protejan –miró a su acompañante con una pequeña sonrisa asomando– nosotros ya elegimos nuestra vida y la vivimos al máximo, ella es joven y brillante. Tiene esa capacidad de superación que la hará destacar por encima de muchos…

–Y la pondrá en peligro –sentenció Shakky mientras expulsaba el humo de su cigarro.

–Si, pero… ¿qué importa eso? En eso se basan las aventuras. Nosotros no tuvimos miedo sino emoción –La mujer sonrió ampliamente recordando aquellos tiempos tan emocionantes y peligrosos.

–Tienes toda la razón, estoy segura de que en cuanto salga al mar recibiremos noticias de ella. Pero por el momento…. –hizo una pausa para darle una larga calada a su cigarro y acto seguido expulsar el humo– tu invitado está a punto de llegar y tu deberías traerla de vuelta, su entrenamiento ya se ha terminado.

–Que va –contestó Rayleigh riendo y recibiendo por respuesta una mirada confusa de Shakky– esto solo acaba de empezar para ella.

Rayleigh se levantó de su asiento, cogió su chaqueta con capucha blanca y se la colocó para evitar ser reconocido pues había mucho revuelo en el archipiélago y el hecho de estar al lado de Mariejois no facilitaba las cosas precisamente. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta Shakky lo detuvo.

–Dile que se cuide y que la esperamos –Rayñeigh sonrió a modo de respuesta afirmativa y acto seguido se encamino en dirección a la costa donde tenía su pequeño bote.

**En la isla de entrenamiento…**

Helga se encontraba frente una fogata hecha por ella gracias a los poderes que había descubierto que poseía y que había estado entrenando durante un largo año. Se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era tranquila y harmoniosa. Percibió una presencia llegando por el lado derecho de donde ella se encontraba. Esa persona cada vez se acercaba más y más a ella y cuando estuvo a su lado intentó golpearla. Con un simple movimiento de brazo interceptó el bastón con el que el individuo quería golpearla.

–Te estaba esperando –sonrió de lado y abrió sus grandes ojos azules. Rayleig emitió una risilla mientras se tapaba la boca con el puño.

–Eres buena, no esperaba menos –se sentó a su lado y miró a su alrededor– ¿todo esto lo has hecho tu? –Helga simplemente asintió.

A su alrededor se encontraban cuatro criaturas monstruosas tendidas en el suelo. Dos de ellas estaban calcinadas, la tercera parecía haber recibido un increíblemente fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el último animal, el más grande de todos, se encontraba desangrado en el suelo atravesado con un par de estalactitas gigantes de hielo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Aún quedan un par de días para que acabe –respondió ella mientras miraba a Rayleigh con incertidumbre. Rayleigh suspiró.

–La persona a la que llamé para que te lleve lejos de aquí llega antes de lo previsto… –Helga flexionó las rodillas contra su pecho abrazándose a sí misma– ¿tienes miedo?

–No –contestó con simpleza. Rayleigh la observó invitándola a continuar– no me asusta no saber que pasará a partir de hoy, se defenderme yo sola. Es solo que el mundo es demasiado grande y aun así sería muy fácil volver al inicio, donde estaba.

–No tienes porque estar tu sola, harás amigos, compañeros de viaje con los que compartiréis vuestros sueños y vuestros objetivos, los haréis comunes…. –se quedó un rato en silencio mientras observaba la relajante danza de las llamas de la hoguera– incluso llegareis a arriesgar la vida por la otra persona.

–Me da la sensación de que me estás contando la historia de un viejo abuelete en sus años de juventud –dijo en tono burlón Helga para intentar cambiar el climax de nostalgia que se había instaurado por un momento entre ellos. Vio como Rayleigh soltaba una carcajada y ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de alegría. Él se quedó mirando a la chica fijamente– ¿Qué?

–Estás preciosa cuando sonríes, deberías hacerlo más –las mejillas de Helga automáticamente adquirieron un tono rojizo y ella le golpeó el hombro, a lo que Rayleigh solo sonrió– si cuando salgas al mar les sonríes así a los hombres conseguirás una tripulación rapidísimo.

–Ya, cállate viejo verde –le gritó mientras se sonrojaba aun más– no quiero ser la capitana de ninguna tripulación.

–¿De verdad? – preguntó Rayleigh visiblemente sorprendido. Helga solo asintió.

Se hizo un silencio nada incomodo entre Rayleigh y Helga. Disfrutaban de la compañía el uno del otro puesto que eran los últimos momentos antes de que la muchacha tuviera que marcharse. De un momento a otro, Helga le colocó la mano sobre el brazo a Rayleigh para atraer su atención. El hombre la miró sin entender.

–Sabes… has sido lo más cercano a un padre para mí, así que muchas gracias –en un primer momento Rayleigh se sorprendió de las palabras y del posterior abrazo que recibió– volveré a veros, no sé cuanto tardaré, pero lo conseguiré.

–Estoy seguro de que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas –contestó Rayleigh mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

Deshicieron el abrazo y volvieron a sentarse frente a la fogata. Helga se entretenía modificando las llamas y provocando chispas alrededor, le resultaba muy tranquilizador. Era una muestra más de lo que había podido conseguir con todo el entrenamiento que había estado recibiendo por parte de Rayleigh. En un punto, este decidió romper el silencio.

–Ya casi es hora de marcharse, pero antes… ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos el día en que despertaste, todas aquellas preguntas que tenías y yo te dije que te las respondería cuando acabara el entrenamiento? –Helga solo asintió sin quitar su atención a las llamas rojizas ante ella– creo que es el momento entonces de resolver tus dudas…

–Respecto a eso… –interrumpió a Rayleigh. Desvió su mirada hacia él y le sonrió confiada– no quiero saberlo, no tan fácil. Conocer mi historia es uno de los objetivos principales de mi viaje y si me lo cuentas ya no tendría sentido salir al mar. Quiero descubrirlo por mis propios méritos.

Rayleigh se limitó a sonreír complacido por la respuesta recibida, de hecho, no esperaba menos de alguien como ella. Una mujer fuerte, valiente, inteligente y luchadora que lo que más quería era la libertad de la que había sido privada durante años. Helga se giró al sentir una presencia tras de sí, en cambio a Rayleigh no le hizo falta voltearse para saber que se trataba de Garp.

Helga se puso de un solo salto en pie y se colocó en guardia en cuanto vio la chaqueta y las solapas que indicaban que era un marine. Rayleigh se levantó con tranquilidad ante la atónita mirada de la muchacha que no entendía el porqué de su parsimonia. Cuando ambos hombres se miraron soltaron una carcajada que hizo que los hombros de Helga se destensaran ligeramente, sin dejar de mirar con recelo al marine que tenía delante.

–¿Es ella? –preguntó el hombre apodado Garp mientras me señalaba.

–¿Es que no es obvio, Garp? –Rayleigh rio y el marine suspiró con pesadez.

–No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, sabes de sobra que estoy arriesgando mi posición por proteger a alguien buscado ¿verdad? –el pirata solo se encogió de hombros con notoria indiferencia y una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

–No me vengas con esas, Garp. Todos sabemos que eres intocable en la marina. Eres todo un héroe –Garp bufó molesto y Helga los miraba incrédula. No sabía mucho sobre marines y piratas pero su lógica apelaba a que ambos por ser enemigos deberían llevarse mal.

**POV Helga**

–Las cosas son diferentes cuando piden por su cabeza 100 millones –me atraganté con mi propia saliva y comencé a toser. Ambos la miraron durante un instante y después volvieron a lo suyo. Decidí intervenir en la conversación.

–¿Cómo que mi cabeza tiene precio? Si no soy pirata –me rasqué mi cabello rubio frenéticamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin entender nada.

–Te la pusieron por prevención, por si no moriste. Para ser de la marina, fueron bastante perspicaces –comentó Rayleigh recibiendo un grito de Garp, ese hombre era tan escandaloso.

–Entonces no puedo ir contigo, eres un marine. ¿Quién me asegura que no me entregarás al gobierno? –dije mientras miraba al viejo marine desafiante. Él me devolvió una mirada de compasión, como si me estuviera pidiendo disculpas por lo que me habían hecho pasar.

–Estarás bien, el no dejaría a nadie desamparado, tiene más principios que los novatos de la Marina, de eso estoy seguro –Rayleigh miró al marine y emitió una pequeña sonrisa en la que pude observar cierta tristeza y melancolía– cuídala como si fuera una nieta más, protégela, no permitas que nadie le vuelva a arrebatar la libertad.

–Por supuesto, te lo prometí –Garp me miró y me señaló a Rayleigh con el mentón, indicándome que ya era la hora de marcharnos.

Abracé a Rayleigh y le volví a dar las gracias por tdo lo que había hecho por mí. Aún siendo una desconocida para ellos, tanto Shakky como él me habían acogido como si fuera una más y me habían dado la oportunidad de volver a creer, volver a vivir, tener sueños y objetivos. Por ello, por abrirme la mente y hacerme ver que el mundo es inmenso, por haberme ayudado a hacerme fuerte, por eso y por mucho más, les estaría eternamente agradecidos.

Deshice el abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras él se burlaba de que estaba llorando, me despedí de él no sin antes decirle que cuidara a Shakky y que le agradeciera de mi parte por todo… y por supuesto les prometí que volvería.

Me giré en dirección a Garp que me había dado especio para poder despedirme bien de Rayleigh, di una última mirada al hombre que me había entrenado y cuidado, suspiré y me marché con el marine en dirección a la playa. Allí vi un pequeño barco con la insignia y la bandera de la Marina, no pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto a la que Garp respondió riendo ruidosamente. Una vez subimos se hizo el silencio.

El barco empezó a moverse y vi como cada vez más nos alejábamos de la costa, la brisa marina me golpeaba suavemente la cara y revoloteaba mi larga cabellera rubia. Mis ojos no dejaban de mirar de un lado hacia el otro puesto que sentía que cada detalle era importante, cada escena era irrepetible. Sentí como si el peso de mi espalda hubiera desaparecido, solo estaba yo, la brisa y el mar. Lo demás me daba todo igual, era una sensación inexplicablemente mágica.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Garp rompió el silencio que se había instaurado. Yo solo me limité a asentir, guardando las distancias, cosa que él notó– desde aquí hay mejores vistas, acércate. No te haré nada.

Comencé a dar pasos en dirección hacia él dudosa y tanteando cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer que me provocara vulnerabilidad frente aquel hombre. En el fondo, sabía que ese hombre no tenía mal corazón, sino Rayleigh no hubiera acudido a él y por supuesto no se hubiera molestado en ayudarme. Observé el horizonte y, en efecto, Garp tenía razón. Se veía como el sol se fundía poco a poco con el mar tiñéndolo en tonalidades naranjas rojizas, hasta desaparecer por completo y aparecer la luna en su lugar. Iluminando nuestro camino acompañada de las estrellas. Era precioso y yo lo miraba anonadada. Creo que Garp se dio cuenta porque esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –pregunté un poco menos recelosa de él. Me miró y arqueó una ceja con falsa sorpresa.

–Vaya, parece que la muchacha sabe hablar –lo fulminé con la mirada y el emitió una fuerte carcajada que resonó por todo el barco– vamos al East Blue.

–¿Qué hay en el East Blue? ¿Es especial? –inquirí con curiosidad.

–Muchos te dirán que es el mar más débil y el que tiene menos interés, sin embargo… –hizo una pausa y se rascó la nuca– si me preguntas a mí… es el lugar más maravilloso que existe.

–¿Por qué? Si se puede preguntar claro –él solo sonrió y dirigió una mirada al mar.

–Porque ahí tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Es mi tierra natal, la de mi hijo y la de uno de mis nietos. Es al único sitio al que puedo llamar hogar –me miró con cierta compasión y yo le sonreí un poco forzada. No quería que sintiera lastima por mí, todo aquello formaba parte del pasado.

–No sé qué sabrás de mí, pero ya no importa. Lo que ha pasado no se puede cambiar y no quiero que pongas en juego tu puesto por que me tienes lastima –Garp puso una mano en mi cabello y me lo alborotó mientras volvía echarse a reír– ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?

–Te pareces mucho a uno de mis nietos, os llevaréis bien o quizá os matéis –continuó riendo ruidosamente y me contagió la risa. Ese hombre, a pesar de ser un Marine era buena persona.

–Tus nietos… ¿son felices allí? –pregunté después de haber parado de reír.

–Creo que sí, a decir verdad, quieren salir al mar y ser piratas y eso me enfada –el tono de voz de Garp cambió y vi como levantaba el puño– yo los intento corregir con mis puños de amor, pero no lo he conseguido, son muy cabezotas.

–Entonces creo que la decisión está tomada, ya no tienes nada que hacer –contesté con simpleza a lo que el suspiró y sonrió.

–Si, pero como abuelo es mi obligación. Son capaces de cualquier cosa, son fuertes, valientes y a veces demasiado temerarios, tienen ambición y carisma… por eso quiero que entren a la Marian –contestó Garp y yo negué con la cabeza.

–Yo creo que esa no es tu razón principal –el marine me dirigió una mirada de incredulidad– quiero decir, es obvio que siendo tu un marine que cree en la supuesta justicia quiere que sus nietos sean marines en vez de piratas. Pero sinceramente creo que tu deseo es que sean marines para poder protegerlos y que no estén tan expuestos a los peligros del mundo. Siendo de la Marina es todo mucho más fácil, no te buscan, no te ponen un precio… en cambio, ser un pirata es correr riesgos y tu no estarías preparado para ver en graves problemas o incluso ver morir a uno de tus queridos nietos.

Una vez acabé mi explicación, Garp me miró con notoria sorpresa y una sonrisa sincera cruzó su rostro. Había dado en el clavo, supongo que para tus seres queridos quieres lo mejor y él, al fin y al cabo, solo es un señor mayor condecorado, abuelo de dos nietos que quiere lo mejor para ellos.

–Si… ¿sabes? Me gusta tu forma de ser muchacha –dijo mientras miraba el mar iluminado únicamente por la luz blanca y pura de la luna. Pensé que quizá le había incomodado mi comentario así que decidí dejarlo estar.

–Y… –dudé– ¿cómo se llaman tus nietos?

–El pequeño se llama Luffy y el mayor se llama Ace.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Ellos?

**¡Antes de acabar el año no quería dejar sin actualizar esta historia! Hoy os traigo el capítulo número 5, espero que lo disfrutéis y me lo hagáis saber. Los agradecimientos los dejaré en la parte final de la historia para no saturar demasiado antes de la lectura.**

**Lo único que me gustaría comentar es que estoy en duda si continuar la historia redactando como primera persona (generalmente el punto de vista de Helga) o como narrador omnisciente. ¿Qué opináis? Dejádmelo en los comentarios.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

–_Y… –dudé– ¿cómo se llaman tus nietos?_

–_El pequeño se llama Luffy y el mayor se llama Ace._

–_**Capítulo 5: ¿Ellos?**_ –

Durante largos días, Monkey D. Garp y Lancaster D. Helga navegaron por los peligrosos mares del Grand Line hasta llegar al fin al inicio del East Blue. Al marine le resultaba entrañable ver como la muchacha no se había movido ni un solo momento de la proa del barco. A su parecer, le recordaba a un niño pequeño que veía por primera vez el mundo. De hecho, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, salvo por la parte en la que Helga era una niña. Ella hacía muchísimos años que había dejado de serlo, si se podía considerar como niñez esa época de su vida.

En cierto modo, Garp sentía compasión por esa chiquilla, le era impensable verla como una criminal. Cuando la observaba solo veía a una persona que había madurado demasiado rápido por todas las situaciones a las que se había visto sometida. Y eso al viejo marine le apenaba demasiado porque le traía a la memoria el recuerdo de sus nietos, la sonrisa de ambos mientras comían un pedazo de carne, las burlas por parte de los pequeños hacía su abuelo, las noches en las que iba a visitarlos de improvisto y los encontraba abrazados durmiendo… la etapa de la niñez era algo que, por suerte, sus nietos habían podido experimentar a su manera y les había hecho crecer y tomar decisiones de las que Garp no estaba del todo de acuerdo. El condecorado marine no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo…

–Estás pensando en tus nietos, ¿verdad? –Garp le echó un rápido vistazo a Helga que estaba sentada en el saliente de la proa del barco con los pies colgando. Él se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras de la chica puesto que sin siquiera haberse volteado a mirarle sabía que estaba sonriendo.

–Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –contestó él y Helga se encogió de hombros.

–Simplemente lo he sentido… he sentido el mismo aura tranquilizador y cálido que cuando me hablaste de ellos la última vez. Así que he supuesto que estarías pensando en tus nietos –explicó con simpleza sin apartar su vista del paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. Tenía miedo de perderse cualquier detalle.

–Eres muy perspicaz muchacha –Garp se echó a reír ruidosamente mientras colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos. Cuando acabo su sonrisa de satisfacción no desapareció de su rostro y eso hizo sonreír ligeramente a Helga– ¿puedes sentir las auras? –Helga asintió sin dirigirle la mirada– ¿puedes intuir los movimientos de las personas?

–Es complicado, no siento sus movimientos… –se rascó la nuca y se volteó hacia Garp– siento sus intenciones… es muy raro, pero al final es útil para sacarme de apuros y darme ventaja respecto a otros –Garp se acercó hacia la posición donde estaba Helga.

–¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que lo sentiste? –preguntó el viejo con curiosidad.

–El día que escapé de Mariejois. Sentí como una especie de punzadas en mi cabeza y empecé a visualizar la posición de las personas de mi alrededor –dijo Helga mientras recordaba aquellos trágicos días. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto que Garp notó.

–No quería sacar esa época… –fue interrumpido por Helga.

–A decir verdad, ya no importa… –dirigió su mirada al mar y la suave brisa removió sus largos cabellos rubios. El viento le acariciaba el rostro y la hacía sentir tan bien que n ella misma cría que sería tan maravillosos– es parte de un pasado que me ha hecho ser quien soy hoy.

Garp asintió mientras la observaba atentamente con admiración en sus ojos. No podía imaginarse que una chica tan joven con un pasado tan duro pudiera ser tan noble y madura. Se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de las maravillosas vistas del mar que tenían por delante. El océano estaba mucho más tranquilo a partir de que entraron en el East Blue y eso le causó cierta sorpresa a Helga.

Sin embargo, la muchacha tenía una única preocupación en su mente y era palpable puesto que cada vez que se acercaban a la isla que tenían a unos cuantos kilómetros de ellos, más se tensaban sus músculos y más se endurecían sus facciones. Estaba nerviosa y quizá un poco aterrorizada por lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ahora con ella. Había resultado que ese marine era buena persona pero, de ahí en adelante que pasaría con ella y los nietos de Garp.

–¿Hay algo que te atormenta? –preguntó Garp al darse cuenta de su repentino cambio de actitud. Ella lo miró con duda en sus ojos.

–Realmente… ¿crees que no seré una molestia o un peligro para tus nietos? –Garp sonrió y negó con la cabeza– yo nunca he tenido nadie en quien confiar y… mi cabeza tiene precio, quizá me rechacen por ello.

–Buajajajaja –rio Garp con fuerza, Helga pensaba que quizá podría echar un pulmón por la boca con esa risa tan brusca– a mis nietos no les importa eso, es más, creo que les gustará y todo. Sobretodo a mi nieto pequeño… Pero tanto Luffy como Ace te acogerán con los brazos abiertos, estoy seguro.

–Yo no lo estaría tanto, se trata de alguien desconocido… –fue callada por el pulgar en alto de Garp.

–Mira, Ace es un poco más desconfiado y más tosco que Luffy pero, aún así, tiene un gran corazón y te ayudarán y apoyarán en cualquier momento o situación –explicó el marines mientras maniobraba con el timón para poder atracar el pequeño barco en la costa– serás una más.

Una vez atracado el barco, Garp ofreció ayuda para bajar a Helga, sin embargo, esta se negó y de un saltó aterrizó en la costa al lado del marine. Él señaló un pequeño camino de piedras entre el espeso bosque, indicándole así que ese sería el camino que seguirían. El hombre condecorado se adelantó y Helga lo seguía de cerca mirando a su alrededor respirando ese olor a pino y hierba mojada que nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera en los grandes jardines de Mariejois. A la chica le producía especial satisfacción el sonido del crujir de las ramas bajo sus pies y el continuo choque entre las pequeñas piedras del camino.

Durante el camino, Garp le explicó a la muchacha que viviría con sus nietos que estaban a cargo de unos bandidos del bosque. Helga al oír eso se extraño puesto que estaba dejando a cargo a sus nietos ya ella con un grupo de personas del bajo fondo.

–_Como yo _–_pensó Helga mientras seguía en silencio a Garp._

–¿Ves aquella cabaña de allí? –Helga asintió mirando en dirección a donde le había indicado Garp– ese es el lugar del que te hablaba.

–¿No causaré ningún problema? –preguntó Helga.

–Por su bien no, sino se las verán conmigo –contestó Garp mientras se remangaba la chaqueta y cerraba el puño fuertemente. Helga arqueó una ceja y rio levemente ante el comentario del viejo marine.

El rechazo que le suscitaba en un primer momento había desparecido por completo puesto que había entendido que no todos los marines son iguales y tienen el mismo ideal de justicia. Pero por desgracia, Garp era una excepción entre muchos soldados. Helga no llegaba a comprender con exactitud el por qué de su actitud, quizá por su experiencia y madurez, o tal vez por el sentimiento paternal interior que le hacía actuar con el corazón y no por el deber y la obligación.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta de la cabaña, Helga percibió algo en el suelo e intentó avisar a Garp de que se trataba de una trampa. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Garp ya estaba dentro del hoyo maldiciendo. La chica no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía con la libertad y la confianza de poder soltar una sonora carcajada como muestra de divertimento.

–Malditos mocosos… –dijo con furia mientras salía del agujero del suelo. Helga lo miraba con expresión divertida– tu n o te burles o también recibirás como aquellos dos cuando los pille –la chica levantó las manos a modo de rendición mientras aguantaba la risa.

Una mujer robusta de cabellos ondulados anaranjados, recogidos en una coleta, se asomó por el marco de la puerta ante aquel estruendo que había formado Garp. Helga la observó atentamente con un poco de recelo y Garp con semblante enojado se sacudía la tierra de su ya no tan impoluta chaqueta de marine. La mujer al ver a Garp se le desencajó la mandíbula parecía atemorizada ante la presencia de ese hombre. Inmediatamente, corrió hacía su posición y se arrodilló a modo de disculpa.

–Lo siento Garp, pero ya no puedo controlar a esos mocosos… –sollozaba la mujer mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo. Helga miraba la escena atónita, le ocasionaba cierta gracia la situación. Ahora entendía un poco más las palabras de Garp.

–Dadan deja de lloriquear… –la mujer paró al instante y tragó saliva fuertemente, parecía intimidada por aquel hombre. Helga miraba la escena unos pasos más alejada de aquellos dos individuos– ¿dónde están esos mocosos? –gritó con furia mientras levantaba el puño.

–No lo sé, han estado aquí a la hora de comer y cuando han arrasado con todo lo que había se han marchado al bosque –contestó con miedo la mujer apodada Dadan.

–Maldita sea, yo que les quería presentar a su nueva compañera –Dadan parpadeó perpleja ante la palabra "compañera" y lo que le conllevaría.

–¿Compañera? ¿Quieres decir que me dejas con otro crio a cargo? –espetó Dadan con molestia mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

–Ah sí, se me olvidaba presentártela. Se llama Helga y vivirá con vosotros por lo que estará a tu cargo –dijo Garp mientras asomaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente que molestaba demasiado a Dadan con esa acción pero que ella no podría rechistar por su condición.

–¿Podrías parar de traerme a tu maldita familia? Un día de estos mataré a alguno de ellos –chilló indignada Dadan por la gran responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros.

–¿De verdad serías capaz de hacerle algo a Luffy o a Ace? –Dadan empezó a sudar y Garp amplió su sonrisa– eso pensaba.

–Quizá con aquellos dos asalvajados no, pero quizá cuando vuelvas la mocosa ya no está –dijo Dadan encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Su cabeza vale más que la tuya, yo no intentaría nada raro –dijo Garp mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo ante la cara sorprendida de Dadan.

Ambos seguían conversando y Helga permanecía apartada de Garp y Dadan pero sin perder un mínimo detallede lo que decían. Fastidiada ya por esa situación que la estaba haciendo sentir como si fuera un estorbo o una molestia, avanzó hacia la posición donde se encontraban aquellos dos discutiendo y decidió hablar:

–Si soy una molestia, me voy –dijo tajante mientras miraba con frialdad a Dadan. Esta sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Esos ojos azul marino intenso con ese brillo de confianza y a la vez esa frialdad, sumado a su aura intimidatoria que transmitía hizo que Dadan retrocediera unos pasos. Helga continuó hablando sin apartar la mirada de la bandida– nadie tiene que cuidar de mí, no soy una niña. Ayudaré en lo que se necesite y aportaré todo lo que pueda. Pero novoy a estar en un lugar donde no soy bienvenida.

–Está bien, quédate… sin ningún problema –dijo Dadan con las piernas temblando. El rostro de Helga se relajó, pero sin dejar de mirarla con una pizca de desconfianza.

–Lo siento, si te he asustado –contestó Helga esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que tranquilizo a Dadan.

–Bueno pues… –se interrumpió Garp mientras bostezaba. Se llevo la mano a la boca y con la otra se estirazó– presentaciones hechas, me voy que no quiero oír demasiado a Sengoku cuando vuelva.

–Ojalá te eche una bronca de la que no te puedas olvidar –susurró DAdan con malicia para que Garp no lo pudiera escuchar– ¿No esperas a Ace ni a Luffy?

–No creo, hoy se libran de recibir mis puños de amor porque tengo un poco de prisa –contestó Garp con desgana mientras empezaba a marcharse. Pero un ruido le hizo detenerse.

Unos gritos provenían del interior del bosque. Se escuchaban dos voces distintas riéndose y hablándose mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban Garp, Dadan y Helga. De la masa de árboles y arbustos verdes salieron dos chicos de pelo negro, cada uno portando un animal sobre su hombro. El más alto de los dos llevaba una camisa abierta y era bastante más alto y musculoso que el menor. Sus ojos eran profundos y negros y bajo estos tenía unas pequitas. Por otro lado, el otro chico tenía una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo y un gran sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza. Los dos pararon de reír al instante al ver a Garp y empezaron a sudar.

Helga observaba sus movimientos con curiosidad. Se preguntaba si eran los nietos de Garp y al ver sus reacciones estaba claro que estaba en lo cierto. El moreno mayor se puso delante del otro chico como si lo fuera a proteger y miró al viejo marine desafiante. En un momento dado, el pecoso desvió su mirada hacía Helga y la observó con cautela y confusión.

–¿Quién es ella? –preguntó el moreno con el sombrero de paja haciéndose a un lado del que parecía su hermano mayor. El otro muchacho seguía sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

–Se llama Lancaster D. Helga y de ahora en adelante vivirá con vosotros –los morenos se miraron el uno al otro sin entender nada– si ella os quiere explicar algo ya lo hará, pero… por el momento… ¿alguna queja, Ace, Luffy? –los morenos negaron y el pequeño dio un salto de alegría visiblemente alegre. Helga estaba tan o más confusa que ellos por la situación.

**Final del capítulo! Por fin se conocen… en adelante se revelarán más datos del pasado de Helga y como interactúan estos tres. Estoy emocionada!**

**LADI JUPITER: Gracias por apoyar esta historia con tus comentarios. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Es un reto personal ya que es muy complicado inventar e hilar la historia d One Piece con un personaje totalmente nuevo. ¡Tus comentarios me alegran muchísimo y me animan a seguir escribiendo! Espero seguir leyendo comentarios tuyos y que te siga gustando esta historia. **

** : Quería agradecerte el comentario que dejaste en el último capítulo y de verdad que me alegró muchísimo saber que te gusta la historia y que te creen ganas de seguir leyendo, eso es algo que me satisface. Gracias por el apoyo, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y que me hagas saber si te sigue gustando o que cambios harías.**

**A los lectores fantasmas y demás personas también agradeceros el que os toméis tiempo para leer mi historia, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace y os animo a que dejéis algún comentario para saber si os gusta la evolución de la historia, la nueva personaje, que introduciríais…**

**¡Por último, felices fiestas a todos, que las disfrutéis y comáis mucho!**


End file.
